campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Federal student aid
Benefits Downsides Currently federal aid is not tied to tuition rates, thus a university may increase its tuition in proportion to the amount of federal aid it recieves negating the effect and increasing profit. Alternatives Non-military universities could be established at the federal level. Tuition could be waived in leiu of 4 years of government service after completion of the degree. School Cost Universities are increasing fees, yet the quality of education is deteriorating. The economy has changed so dramatically that working full-time without a college education will not allow said worker to pay his or her way through anymore. The jobs just don't pay enough to allow that. Perspectives * I am a university undergraduate student in FL, and I agree that education is perhaps one of the, if not "the" most important aspects of assuring the continued greatness of succeeding generations of people both in the US and the world to come. Furthermore, I believe that we should broaden the possibilities of our little budding scientists, philosophers, medical students, computer scientists, etc. (any and all fields open to advancement) by placing increasingly less weight on numbers (eg. GPA's and Standardized tests) and open up the possibilities to the youth to apply themselves in going beyond what any such number can merit them. I certainly know that there are undergraduate students and occasionally (albeit, extraordinarily rarely) high school students who have published fantastic papers and works of independent (or even dependent or collaberative) research in refereed journals and other media of published literature. Let us not forget the purpose of education! GPA's and Standardized Test scores will soon long be forgotten, but how will one render oneself a well-constituted contributor to the advancement of knowledge and the human race in general if not through the application of ones knowledge? ..to allow students to take full advantage and harness their motivation to truely learn, to stop "satisfying" the requirements of formal education and overcome it, to allow those who have the motivation and willingness to go beyond, to create genius for oneself! :: * I'm a marketing consultant in CA, and I believe that investing in higher education is one of the most important commitments we can make. :: * I am full time working full time student, and I believe the we should have more Government grants for students, We are the future and there is no reason why we should have students sleeping through class because they had to work the late shift the night before. Therefore they are getting an inferior education than they could be getting if they didn't have to work full time just to pay the outragous tuition bills. :: * I am a PhD student, studying engineering, in OH, and believe that the cost of higher education is widening the gap between the rich and poor. This is a bad thing for the country, we need a strong middle class. The government speaks of the importance of highly specialized and high tech jobs for our economy, yet where is the money to support this talk? Also, so many students are graduating with huge debt, and this cannot be a good thing. $50,000.00 owed before you have even started your career? This cannot be good. :: * I am a full-time college student and I'm watching as our generation gets the shaft when it comes to college aid. In the 70's, the Pell grant paid for all of Harvard's (the most expensive school in the country at that time) tuition except for $28. Today, the maximum pell grant is only $4,000 and covers less than 10% of the costs of going to Harvard. Kids are going into debt not because they're spendthrifts, but because there's no other way to survive. The wages haven't kept up with the cost of living and my generation will see the brunt of it. :: * I am a Puerto Rican student and I feel as if public and state-owned universities should be free. Problem solved. No barriers but your will and capacity to qualify. :: * I think as long as students can keep their grades up to a certain standard/level, there is no reason why the government should not provide aid. Some may be opposed for tax reasons, saying that it is unfair to those that went through school and paid their way or to those that are not in school. Bottom line is this... it is an investment in our country and our economy. Everyone will benefit from a strong and intelligent work force. It will lead to increased tax revenue down the road (via larger salaries), which means lowering taxes or re-investing in the communities down the line. :: * I'm a returning student after 10 years working. I'm going $300,000 in debt to get through dental school. I think there should be better programs to provide money for students at reduced interest rates to allow them to focus on school and not have to worry about making ends meet while they're in school. However, I'm not clear on where this money would come from. The government spends way more than it brings in as it is...so lots of non-easy choices have to be made. It seems that the people who don't go onto higher education (college, post-collage) in today's financial climate, don't understand the sacrifices and determination that are necessary to make it through. This inability to relate (through, not necessarily a fault of theirs) makes it difficult for the average joe to accept that it's such a bad problem... :: * I am a university student who is escaping with very little debt, and I consider myself lucky. The costs of college currently make it an unreachable goal for many people, simply because they cannot afford it. Anyone with the intelligence required and motivation needed should be recieving a college education. Education is our future, and with the decline in science and mathematics in this country, it has a grim outlook. We need to invest more in education, because it will inevitably pay off and give our children a better world to live in. :: * I am a systems administrator and I worked full time as I went to school full time to get my degree. I paid for college with work and my GI Bill after I served 8 years in the U.S. Marines. If I can do it, so can anyone else. I sincerily doubt anyone here asking for a handout would be so generous to others by funding a scholarship program once they are making good money as a doctor, dentist, or lawyer. Category:Education :: * I am a current college student working 20-40 hours a week depending on the season. I currently receive the GI Bill which narrowly covers my $5,000 tuition bill each semester. I am also a home owner with interest rates higher than the current interest rate on student loans. I have taken out student loans which pay for my tuition and I use the GI Bill to reduce my second mortgage. In effect I am transferring my high interest mortgage into a subsidized(while I am in school) low interest student loan. This should save me several thousand dollars in interest over what would have been the 15 year life of my second mortgage. I encourage all servicemembers to use the same trick to save your hard earned money. Good luck and God bless. * I am a traditional American college student with an eye on a higher degree. Unfortunately, all the good grad schools in my field are in other states- which means if I want to go to a quality department I'll pay 3 or 4 times what in-state students pay. Why? Because I was born in the wrong place. * I am a current college student taking 23 credit hours in Ohio. It is my belief that universities should be free to attend, at least at the Bachelor's level. A better-educated populace means better-trained and more-qualified workers, which means a stronger economy. It's a simple matter of investment. The government, unlike a business, can operate at a loss in order to guarantee a future return. The above statement by the former Marine, discussing "handouts," interests me. I was in the Navy and got my GI Bill out of it, so I feel qualified to speak on this subject. As a Marine, he should know the virtues of a professional military, and why having a professional military is superior to having an unregulated, poorly-trained militia. Similarly, he should know why the idea of tens of millions of teenagers joining the military because it is the only way to receive a college education is a bad idea. Sources of Grant Information Government Grants 350 billion dollars of Government Grants are funded by the US government each year. It's In the form of free government grants, free government money, and other government grants programs. Let Matthew Lesko help you get you share!